<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>one massage away (from a good time) by thatnerdemryn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064681">one massage away (from a good time)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn'>thatnerdemryn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Em's Kinktober 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Massage, Prostitution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec nodded and muttered, “My sister said I was pent up and needed a bit of relaxing.” Magnus let out a huff of laughter and promptly pressed his lips together as he turned to face Alec again. </p><p>“Your sister, is she smart?” Alec nodded but said nothing. There was a teasing glint in Magnus’ eyes and Alec hadn’t liked that he couldn’t place it. Magnus sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. His biceps were glaringly prominent and Alec had to tear his gaze away in favor of meeting Magnus’ eyes. “Alexander,” Magnus cooed and Alec thought his name had never sounded so pretty, “you came here for a massage and if that’s all you want, that’s all I will give you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Em's Kinktober 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>one massage away (from a good time)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Kinktober Day #15 - I chose <em>Prostitution &amp; Massage</em>. </p><p>Enjoy and read responsibly!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alec couldn’t remember a time when his shoulders hadn’t constantly ached, when his back hadn’t spiked with pain anytime he stood, or when his neck hadn’t spasmed when he tried to look behind him. University was not what it was cracked up to be and Alec was </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He felt a bit lucky, though, to have a sister like Izzy who understood what he was going through and always went the extra mile to make his life easier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was how he found himself inside the lobby of a massage studio surrounded by overly soothing music and the scent of lavender and eucalyptus clearing his sinuses. He hadn’t asked for a gift, but he figured it was only a matter of time before Izzy attempted to shut him up with niceties. He glanced around as a woman who looked to be a few years older than he floated in, smoothing lotion around her hands and sending Alec a warm smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, hello there, handsome. What can I do for you?” She drawled with a wink in Alec’s direction. He felt the familiar creep of a blush forming on his cheeks and he rubbed the back of his neck bashfully as a lame attempt to get rid of it. He hated that he was so easily flustered even when he hadn’t been remotely interested in the woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My sister got me a gift certificate.” Alec held it up lamely and peered around the back when he heard an almost muffed groan escape from somewhere behind the closed doors. The woman nodded and her eyes carefully searched his body before a smug smile placed itself on her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now correct me if I’m wrong, but you’d prefer a man for your </span>
  <em>
    <span>massage</span>
  </em>
  <span> today, wouldn’t you?” Alec hadn’t thought it was possible for his blush to darken but the fact this woman had pegged him from seemingly one glance over had his heart racing in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, actually, I don’t really know?” Alec stuttered as he fiddled with his fingers. If he was honest, and he couldn’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> honest with a woman he had just met, he was worried that even the simplest of touches from a man would have him hard underneath the sheets and he didn’t want to risk the embarrassment. He couldn’t say he wasn’t thrilled at the prospect of being rubbed so thoroughly by large masculine hands, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman nodded slowly and tilted her head before asking, “You’ve never been here before, have you?” Alec shook his head and cursed to himself for being so damn obvious all the time. It was actually a miracle that he had remained closeted from his family as long as he had. “Alright, I’m just going to--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catarina, darling, I can’t believe Frederick canceled </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Doesn’t he understand that these magic fingers are irreplaceable?” Alec jumped as a smooth voice chimed through the sound of the back door swinging open. He froze when the man came into view and Alec was sure the muscles in his jaw stopped working with how quickly it dropped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man was </span>
  <em>
    <span>gorgeous</span>
  </em>
  <span> - and Alec had known a lot of stunning men in his life - even with the plain black scrub top and solid black yoga pants that seemed to accentuate the curve of his hips. He was impeccably put together with his hair styled high on his head and a line of charcoal and purple powder on his eyes caught Alec’s attention immediately. He gave in for a moment and let his eyes wander down the vee of his top and all he could imagine were the hard lines of the chest he was sure was underneath it. And his hands… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec gulped before he turned back to the woman, Catarina, and said, “If you had a cancellation, I can take the appointment right now.” Catarina let out a bright laugh and beckoned Magnus over with a slow bend of her finger, using the other to type the gift certificate information into the computer in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magnus, this is Alexander. He’s going to take your last appointment of the day,” she directed before sending Magnus a not so subtle wink. “He’s never been here before, so why don’t you take him out back and familiarize him with our policy,” she suggested as she held out her hand, seemingly for Alec’s jacket. He handed it over to her and tried to stop the obvious trembling of his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alexander</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Magnus purred as he held the back door open, “let me show you where the magic happens.” It was quite possibly the most enticing offer Alec had ever received so he followed Magnus through the door, almost too focused to hear the soft groans and whimpers that resonated through the hallway. Magnus stood in front of a door farthest away from where they had come from and sent Alec a soft smile. As if he was reading Alec’s mind, he said, “Why don’t you come in and we’ll talk.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Alec replied immediately, hoping he hadn’t sounded as nervous as he suddenly felt. The room was comfortably bare. A dark wooden table was nestled into the corner with a mirror displayed above it and a bed with bright white sheets perfectly tucked in rested in the center of the room. There was a low stool at the foot of the bed that Alec had assumed was for Magnus and he blushed darkly as he remembered why he was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had a gift certificate,” Magnus commented as he removed a few rolled towels from a machine Alec hadn’t seen before and rested them on the only other piece of furniture in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec nodded and muttered, “My sister said I was pent up and needed a bit of relaxing.” Magnus let out a huff of laughter and promptly pressed his lips together as he turned to face Alec again. He leaned casually against the table and smoothed out the sheets with a gentle touch. Alec gulped as his mind imagined what those fingers would feel like on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your sister, is she smart?” Alec nodded but said nothing. There was a teasing glint in Magnus’ eyes and Alec hadn’t liked that he couldn’t place it. Magnus sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. His biceps were glaringly prominent and Alec had to tear his gaze away in favor of meeting Magnus’ eyes. “Alexander,” Magnus cooed and Alec thought his name had never sounded so pretty, “you came here for a massage and if that’s all you want, that’s all I will give you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His long pause had Alec intrigued so he asked, “If that’s all I want?” Magnus nodded in return and tilted his head as if waiting for Alec to understand him more clearly. Alec was lost and he hoped the furrow of his eyebrows said as much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We cater to a specific clientele here. The kind of clientele that is looking for a bit more than relaxation…” When Alec still said nothing, Magnus sighed and said, “If you want, Alexander, I can bring you relaxation in the form of… orgasmic release.” Alec’s eyes went wide and he gaped at Magnus who seemed entirely too delighted by the look on Alec’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t come here for--” Magnus held up a manicured finger and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you didn’t. It seems your darling sister - who I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get to know, by the way - left out that pesky little detail.” Magnus chuckled as he pulled back the sheets on the bed before he sauntered over to Alec and ran a hand from his shoulder down the length of his arm. Alec blamed the chill that raced through him on the air conditioning that blasted in the room. “Which is why if all you want is for me to work out the tension you so clearly hold in these broad shoulders, that’s exactly what I’ll do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus interrupted him again as he opened the door and said, “I’m going to give you a few minutes to think about. Undress to your comfort level and slide on under the sheets. I’ll knock before I enter again. It’s all about consent, Alexander, remember that.” Before Alec could ask what he had meant or sputter a lame response, the door clicked closed and Alec was alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In any other world at a million other times with anyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>besides</span>
  </em>
  <span> Magnus, Alec probably would have hightailed it out of the massage studio without a care for the money Izzy must have spent on his gift. Instead, he found himself taking off his shirt and folding it neatly on top of the dresser. He toed off his shoes and slid off his jeans, taking his socks with them, but his fingers hesitated on the waistband on his boxers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew if he took them off, his mind was made up. There was a part of his mind - somewhere buried in the back under a pile of ‘how can you even think of saying yes’s - that had him taking the final leap and pushing his boxers down his legs. He stared up at the ceiling and took a deep breath, the scent of lavender and what he thought was Magnus’ cologne immediately calming him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing he noticed was that the sheets were softer than they looked. They were similar to the ones that he had on his bed at home; nothing too fancy or extravagant, but Alec chalked that up to what had probably happened in them many times before. He shook his head to rid it of any regret before sliding into them. He grappled with whether he should lie face down or face up, but decided he wanted to see Magnus when he came back in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gentle rap of knuckles on the door shocked Alec back into the reality of his decision and it took everything in him not to run naked out of the building in fear and regret. He shouted a broken, “Come in,” and cleared his throat when his voice cracked with nerves. Magnus pushed open the door and a pleased smile found its way to his lips. Alec was glad he wasn’t the only one who seemed excited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are a few ground rules we go over with all of our new clients that I’d like to start with,” Magnus said as he rearranged the line of lotions and oils to his liking on the table beside the bed. Alec nodded but kept his eyes on the ceiling. “First and foremost, this is a massage. It’s supposed to be a positive and tranquil experience, so if it’s anything other than that, you tell me to stop, okay?” Alec nodded tersely in response but when Magnus didn’t continue, he glanced over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A raise of Magnus’ eyebrows told him he should respond out loud so Alec whispered, “Okay,” and waited for the next rule. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While you’re a paying client, if at any time </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel uncomfortable or want to end the session, it is in my right to do so, understood?” Alec nodded again before turning his head to Magnus and sending him a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t do that,” he promised and the look in Magnus’ eyes told him that wasn’t the usual response. Alec felt a sense of possessiveness and jealousy he hadn’t expected but decided to brush it off in favor of listening to Magnus’ calming voice again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The third rule is even if you haven’t ‘finished’ by the end of your hour, your hour is up. My job is done once the hour is over, but you can always come back for more.” His words were almost a purr in Alec’s ear and Alec was grateful the sheet was heavy enough to cover his growing erection. He felt pathetic that just a few words and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>prospect</span>
  </em>
  <span> of being touched by a man had him hard, but Magnus seemed delighted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to ask me what my choice was?” Alec asked softly. Magnus looked panicked for a moment as if he had read the room all wrong, but it was quickly squashed as he noticed the teasing smile tugging at the corner of Alec’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so he has jokes now,” Magnus clicked his tongue as he pumped a bit of oil into his palms and rubbed them together slowly. Alec let out a surprising laugh as he waited for the first brush of Magnus’ hands. Instead, Magnus twirled his finger. “Let’s get you face down first. As much as I can’t wait for the fun part, you have enough tension in your shoulders and back to break through cement.” Alec laughed again because he couldn’t disagree with the man. He had come here because of pressure that had built up inside of him in more ways than one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Alec had settled his face onto the donut-shaped pillow, Magnus shifted the sheet covering him down to the small of his back. Alec watched Magnus’ feet move around him before they stopped at the head of the bed and Alec inhaled slowly as he closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus was right, his fingers were like magic. They worked from his neck, shoulder blades, and back in long, feather-light strokes as if warming up the skin before kneading into the tight muscles beneath. Magnus worked a few knots of tension that Alec hadn’t even realized were there, digging his knuckles into the agitated flesh and making all of his pain disappear. Alec kept his eyes shut tight, reveling in the smoothness of Magnus’ skin on his and breathed in his overwhelming scent at their closeness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec had held in his small grunts of pain and pleasure as Magnus worked but when Magnus found the spot above his left shoulder blade that he was constantly rubbing, Alec let out a soft moan. Before he had time to be embarrassed, Magnus shuffled just enough to run his hands down to the small of Alec’s back, his fingers pushing underneath the carefully placed sheet to knead into his ass.  It had been far too long since the last time anyone had touched Alec there and he felt his cock harden as Magnus worked the muscles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, you carry a lot of tightness down here, Alexander. Someone hasn’t been letting enough people get a handful of what you have to offer,” Magnus noted as he dug his fingers into his skin before moving his hands back to the small of Alec’s back. A whimper pushed from his lips before he could stop it and the smirk was evident in Magnus’ voice when he ordered, “Turn over.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay,” Alec said hoarsely as he followed Magnus’ command. He was less than graceful as he attempted to turn without letting the sheet expose him. He realized how ridiculous it was considering he had expected Magnus to eventually remove it himself. He opened his eyes slowly and noticed the lights were dimmer than they had been previously. He could still see the outline of Magnus’ sharp jaw and broad shoulders through it all as he moved to the table to pump more oil into his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to work on your chest first. Men always hold more stress in their chests than they think, but then,” Magnus paused as he flattened each hand on Alec’s pectorals, “I’m going to touch your cock, okay?” Alec nodded frantically and let out an almost broken gasp at the promise. He had known that was Magnus’ way of giving Alec an out, letting Alec change his mind even though he was clearly hard underneath the sheet. Alec could see the darkened spot through the white sheets where his dick was already leaking with arousal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that,” Alec confirmed with another nod as Magnus massaged his chest. He had a brief moment of self-consciousness as Magnus’ fingers worked through the bundle of hair spread out on his chest, but Magnus hadn’t seemed to mind if his pleased hum said anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do love a man with hair on his chest, Alexander. Smooth skin is nice and all, but I like to be reminded that I have my hands full of man every once in a while,” Magnus murmured as his magical fingers stroked sensually across his skin. He brushed his thumbs over Alec’s nipples and he breathed out a hiss of pleasure at the small contact. Magnus smiled up at him and traced a teasing finger down his abdomen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, touch me, Magnus,” Alec whispered as if he couldn’t stop himself. He hadn’t realized he had said the words loud enough for Magnus to hear and was surprised by the soft chuckled that left Magnus’ lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> touching you, Alexander. I’ve been touching you for quite some time. Can you be more specific for me, darling?” Alec’s breath caught in his throat as Magnus pressed the heels of his hands into his stomach and traced the hard lines of his abs. Alec had to stop himself from writhing on the bed as the sheet slipped lower and lower on his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Alec begged, shutting his eyes tightly as Magnus’ fingers dipped underneath the sheet just barely as if giving him a tantalizing taste of what was to come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all about consent, my beautiful Alexander. Tell me where you want my hands,” Magnus repeated his earlier words with the hint of an order and Alec felt like the string holding him onto sanity broke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touch my cock, Magnus, please,” Alec cried as his hips thrust off of the bed, searching for the pleasure he had desired. The movement caused the sheet to reveal exactly where he wanted Magnus’ hands and an impatient shiver raced through his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good boy,” Magnus praised and if the words hadn’t pleased Alec, the slick hand that wrapped around his aching cock would have. Alec had never felt so desperate for contact, for the touch of a specific man, as much as he yearned for Magnus’ fingers. His hand pumped slowly, spreading the oil on every solid inch of Alec’s cock as he had with the rest of Alec’s skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec let out a gasp as Magnus’ thumb stroked across the tip, gathering the leaking liquid that had built up during the massage. Alec had never been so aroused in his life, but then again no one had ever taken the time to touch him as Magnus had for as long as Magnus had. He felt like something special as Magnus squeezed his dick tighter with every flick of his wrist. He watched Alec with careful eyes and Alec let out a deep moan as Magnus found the perfect pressure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew you’d sound pretty, Alexander, but your moans are like music to my ears,” Magnus said and Alec tried not to blush at the compliment. His mind was racing with how wrong the entire situation was and how he should stop Magnus from touching him. He was all too aware that anyone could hear his groans of bliss as they echoed through the room, but Magnus used the fingers of his other hand to dig into all of the places Alec had held his tension and he just didn’t care how loud he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, f-fuck, Magnus,” Alec stuttered brokenly. The hand wrapped around him pumped faster with each passing minute and a jolt of fear spread through Alec that his hour was going to end before he had the chance to finish. It had been a clearly stated rule and as much as Alec had loved Magnus’ hands on his back and chest, he had wished the entire hour was utilized to give him the pleasure that was coursing through him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec glanced around for the clock frantically, but a gentle hand on his neck had his eyes darting back to Magnus. “You’re almost there, Alexander, I’ve got you,” Magnus cooed as he held Alec’s head in place so he could gaze into his eyes and Alec saw just how true his words were in them. Magnus licked his glossed lips and, as if on instinct, his eyes darted to Alec’s dick as if he had wanted to taste it and the thought alone was enough to propel Alec over the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus stroked him through his climax, muttering praises with barely open lips and soft eyes as he stared up at Alec. Alec had thrown his head back, his fingers threading through his hair to try and contain the moans of satisfaction that were already reverberating through the room. Magnus’ pumps slowed with each passing moment and even when Alec was trembling from overstimulation, Magnus’ fingers caressed the slick skin delicately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I can’t,” Alec whispered as his hand darted to grasp onto Magnus’ wrist. Magnus stopped his movements and peered down at his come covered hand before reaching for one of the warmed towels on the table. Alec missed his touch immediately and inhaled deeply to try and gain back the focus he had lost in his overwhelming pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything I can do for you?” Magnus asked as he used a damp, but still warm, towel to wipe off the mess Alec had made on his stomach. Alec shook his head and let out a soft chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You already did more than I could have ever expected,” Alec said with just a hint of disbelief in his voice as he propped himself up on his elbows and watched Magnus’ routine. When Magnus turned, he noticed the uncomfortable bulge that was barely hidden by the yoga pants that hadn’t left much to the imagination. “Can I--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus shook his head and said, “I appreciate the offer, darling, but that is not quite how this works.” Alec nodded in response and when no further instruction came, he stood up and walked to his clothes as his hour had clearly gone by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you just go to the back and… take care of things after every client?” Alec asked because he hadn’t liked the lull in conversation. It felt too impersonal for what he and Magnus had just shared. Magnus turned to him with his hands on his hips and no shame on his face as his erection pressed prominently against the fabric. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Believe it or not, Alexander,” Magnus took a small step closer to Alec and rested his hand gently on Alec’s neck, “it is very uncommon for me to lose myself in my work. It’s a good thing you’re my last client of the day because I can hear my own personal massager yelling my name right now.” Alec’s eyes widened as Magnus patted his cheek and walked toward the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I see you again?” Alec shouted before Magnus could leave. He felt ridiculous as he practically begged to pay someone for his pleasure, but Magnus had the most magical of hands and he wasn’t about to lose that spark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus eyed him carefully as he opened the door. “Go finish up with Catarina,” he said and as if it was an afterthought, added, “but don’t book another appointment.” Alec looked at him quizzically, replaying the time they spent together to figure out where he had gone wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… why?” He asked softly as he finished tugging on his shirt. Magnus pulled open the door slowly and gestured Alec out into the hallway. Alec followed almost begrudgingly and made to turn back to the front without an answer when Magnus gripped his shirt and turned him back around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to take you home tonight and then we’ll discuss if another appointment is necessary.” As if sealing the deal, Magnus pressed his lips to Alec’s in a lingering, passionate kiss that had Alec’s legs weak for what felt like the fourth time that night. It was over long before Alec had wanted it to be, but the glint in Magnus’ eye told him he had a lot more to look forward to and Alec really couldn’t wait. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed, please feel free to follow me on <a href="https://thatnerdemilyj.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/">Twitter</a>.</p><p>If your looking to scream about Shadowhunters and don't know where to go, come join a super fun <a href="https://discord.gg/Malec">Discord</a>!</p><p>Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>